Cloud and Sephiroth Catch A Bus
by ILoveRainbowsButNotYou
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth Catch a bus. This is a protest fic, protesting the horrible quality of fiction on this site. You have been warned.


**Cloud and Sephiroth Catch a Bus**   
One daay, when the sun was shihing hi in the sky cloud and sefiroth caught a bus and they ran overr to a bifg fat haiery aouther and bached her. semforiforth sed "har har, final fanstastsy 8 sucks assand your all crep"  
then a man named galuguhful from ff5 rann away and three cids from ffvii, fffviii and ff5 all bached the sucuky aotuehrs of fanfuction dot nit.  
  
Cloud cleered his throat and sed: I shoulda been with Aerris in all fanfics. if im not, the ending suckes ass an ands your storyes suck.  
  
Cid said "your all crep and fanfuition dot net sucks ass" and he wakled into the hangrrr and didit withh won of the nud repare croo whoo was only wearring a plastic bag before he to left by saiyng "I think that all aircraft neeed a goode service now and then". Sefiroth wlaked arownd like a big hentai without pants and said "My baseball is on fire" This caused Tifa and Aeris to fall widly into a fit of rage where they smached a passing bus into a lake of burning sulphur and 26 people died. Clod dansed in a tutu whiel the US swim team were drinking scotch in the parliament. Barret jus folded his arms on the cene, while RED XII bit the heds off bats like ozzy ozbounrne.  
  
Sepfiroth was broght before the FBI and senenced to the elecrtic chare witch he savored as he was now resistent to bieng shokked atfer bieng raped by Squall from Fiaal fabnatssy 8. Then Zindane from FF9 came and hiocked all of sefffys boxers at the hock store and got a milion dollers aftter aeris bought them all.  
Thus ended the career of Kurt Kobain (at his own hands) after reading these stories through the magic of time travel and the internet. Then Cloud wrote that this athour is a shitface.  
  
then Sefiroth was walking dowN to the shopse when a big blue monster flew owt ofe a bilding and chewwed hiss legs offe. Thay wer taystee and nise. Thuh big bloow monstir woz weely fat and big and fat and big and fat and big and grumpee and lumpee and styoopid. Jus then Sid flew up to the sene on hiz big giant roboty bite thing that looked like it looked like it had had ONE TOO many tekilas.  
"i am Cid, the sailor scowtfrom Mideel!!!" he yeled "i will rite rongs and triumf over eevil and taht means you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"help me Cid!!!!!!!!!" sefirroth scremaed. "i had my legz bitted off bye that big bloo monsitter hoo looks weely fat and big and fat and hes really styoopid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the mosonsir yeled, and bitted the botottom ofe a bilding and it felled down onto a car and crushed the car asweall as the pipol insyde.  
Cloud, tifa and barret all flewed upto were all this stuf was hapapenig and shooted the big blue moster with there power things that they use all the time in the crappy RPG on the paysatio.  
  
By the ended ofe the dae, their was nofing lepht of the mosnester but a puiddled of blue mess that looked a big blue puddle of big bloow mess. The FFvii charackterz maid a big blue pizza out of wot was lepht and caled it Midger. Aeris floo to an old nursig howm ande riped thu legz of a jerryattric 78 year old man and sowed the legz onto the botom ofe Sefiroth so he looked fine agan cept now he had legz that were rinkly and they smeled like rubbing alkohol and kero-obscene and he had a few les leg hares to deel with butt seing as tho final fantasssay characterssss doont have leg hears then we dont need to wory about this poent. Then The fvii guys all floo to an ice skating rink and wached pipol beat the shit out of eachother with hockey sticks. Then Cloud joined a cult and participated in a mass suicide.  
Then they all blew up.  
  
Then the author of this storey siad that all you peeeple are shitfaces cuz your gonna flame my cool satory. you are a bich.  
  
TEH END!!  
**MEANWILE, SEFIROTH HAD JUS GOT OUT OF THE SHOWRRRR AND WAS LOOKIN FOR HIS CLOTHEES BUT COULDDNT FIND EM ANYWHERE SO HE LOOOKD IN THE LORDNY BASKIT BUT IT WASNT THERE SO HE LOOKEED IN THE CUBPOARD BUT HIS PANTSE WENERE THTER SO HE RAN OUT ONOT THE STREETORE BUT COULDNT FINS HIS PANRTS SO HE WALKED OUT INTO THE TOWN AND YELED:  
  
"CLOUD IS A PANTSE STAELER"  
  
aND THEN it ws ther end of the storty.   
**


End file.
